wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znachor/06
Rozdział VI Od tego dnia zadomowił się Antoni Kosiba w młynie Prokopa Mielnika. A chociaż nie śmiał się nigdy, a uśmiechał bardzo rzadko, było mu tu dobrze jak nigdzie dotychczas. Roboty się nie bał, rąk ani pleców nie żałował, w gadanie nie lubił się wdawać, toteż stary Prokop nic mu nie miał do zarzucenia. Owszem, nawet zadowolony był z nowego parobka. Jeżeli zaś niczym tego nie objawiał, to tylko dlatego, że nie leżało to w jego zwyczajach. Antoni Kosiba spełniał wszystkie prace, jakie na niego przypadły. Czy przy stawidłach, czy przy zsypce, czy przy wadze, czy żarnach. Gdy co psuło się, zabierał się do naprawy, a że bystry był widać z natury, miało się w nim wygodną wyrękę. Nieraz klamra pękła albo i trybowe koło na osi obsunęło się, a on już wiedział, co trzeba zrobić, umiał zrobić i obywało się bez kowala i bez stelmacha. – Zdolny ty jesteś, Antoni – mawiał Witalis. – Znać, że po świecie bywały. A znowu innym razem: – Nie taki ty jeszcze stary. Będziesz mądrze Prokopowi służyć, a to patrz, jeszcze i żonę sobie wysłużysz, Olgę-wdowę poślubisz... – Gadasz, sam nie wiesz co – Antoni Kosiba wzruszył ramionami – ani im to w głowie, ani tym bardziej mnie. Po licha mi to? Dudniło koło młyńskie, szumiał obfity strumień wody, warczały żarna. Biały pył mącznym unosił się w powietrzu napełniając je chlebnym smakiem. Od świtu do nocy nie brakło zajęcia. Owszem, raczej czasu nie stawało. Za to w niedzielę można było odetchnąć i kości rozprostować. Ale i wtedy Antoni nie starał się zbliżyć ani do wesołej Zoni, ani do Natalczynej matki, Olgi, chociaż obie go lubiły i odnosiły się doń życzliwie. Najwięcej w czasie odpoczynku przebywał z Natalką. Dzień był do dnia podobny i jemu samemu zdawało się, że już tak zawsze będzie, gdy zaszedł wypadek, który nie tylko wszystko zmienił, lecz i dla rodziny Prokopa Mielnika miał być wielkim zdarzeniem. Stało się to tak: w sobotę, tuż przed zatrzymaniem koła, pękła dębowa piasta. Co żywo należało ją zmocować obręczą żelazną. Prokop przyniósł niemal biegiem narzędzia i Antoni ze trzy godziny pocił się, zanim reperacji dokonał. Ponieważ zaś narzędzia stary ponad wszystko cenił i trzymał je zawsze przy swoim łóżku, kazał skrzynkę tam odnieść. Antoni wziął ją na ramię i poszedł. Dotychczas nigdy do pokojów nie zaglądał, bo ciekawy nie był, a i nie miał po co. Czysto tu było nadzwyczajnie. Białe, nakrochmalone firanki w oknach i doniczki z pelargonią. Na wysokich łóżkach piętrzyły się aż po sufit piramidy pulchnych poduszek, podłoga była czerwono malowana. Antoni cofnął się, by staranniej wytrzeć nogi, i wszedł. W drugim pokoju zobaczył Wasilkę. Wasilka leżał w łóżku i płakał. Gdy zobaczył Antoniego, zaczął uspokajać się, ale nagle zawołał: – Słuchaj, Antoni, ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam. Lepsza śmierć jak takie życie. Ja ze sobą skończę. Tak mnie już pisano. – Nie mów byle czego – spokojnie odpowiedział Antoni. – Różne nieszczęścia ludzi spotykają, a przecież żyją... – Żyją? To po co?... Cóż ja, jak ta kłoda mam gnić? – Po cóż gnić... – A co ze mnie? Ani komu, ani sobie. Tak i będzie. Leżę tu i wciąż myślę. I domyśliłem się: Nie ma innej rady. – Zostaw głupstwa – mruknął Antoni, ukrywając wzruszenie. – Młody jesteś. – I cóż że młody! Jakaż moja młodość, kiedy nogami o własnych siłach stąpać nie mogę. Żebym stary był, to niech... A to kara boska za grzech ojca! A ja mam za to cierpieć? Za co ja?... Ja stryjowi odebrałem jego część?... Nie ja! Nie ja! Tylko ojciec. Za cóż na mnie to kalectwo?... Antoni spuścił oczy. Wprost nie mógł patrzeć na tego ślicznego chłopca, dzieciucha prawie, rozpaczającego nad sobą. – Ty myśl o czym innym – bąknął bez przekonania. – O czymże ja mogę myśleć, o czym? Kiedy co spojrzę na te swe nogi, to wolałbym się nie urodzić! O, zobacz! Szarpnął kołdrę i odkrył się. Wychudzone nogi, nienaturalnie cienkie, pokryte były na goleniach różowymi pręgami blizn, które jeszcze nie zdążyły zbieleć, i zgrubieniami. Wasil coś mówił, lecz Antoni Kosiba nie słyszał tego, nie rozróżniał słów. Patrzał jak urzeczony. Czuł, że coś dziwnego z nim się dzieje. Patrzał tak, jakby już kiedyś taki widok miał przed oczami, jakby tak być powinno. Nieprzeparta siła kazała mu pochylić się nad leżącym. Wyciągnął ręce i zaczął obmacywać kolana i golenie. Jego grube palce, pokryte stwardniałą skórą, z nieomylną sprawnością wyszukiwały naciskami na zwiotczałe mięśnie kaleki krzywizny źle zrośniętych kości. Dyszał ciężko, jakby przy wielkim wysiłku. Walczył z myślami. Ależ tak, tak: z nadzwyczajną jasnością to rozumiał. Kości przecie źle zrosły się. To nie powinno być tak. I tu też. Jakże! Wyprostował się i otarł rękawem pot z czoła. Jego oczy świeciły się, a zbladł tak, że Wasilko zapytał: – Co tobie? – Czekaj, Wasil – odezwał się Antoni ochrypłym nagle głosem – ty jak dawno spadłeś i połamałeś nogi? – Piąty miesiąc... Ale... – Piąty? Ale tobie zestawili? – Zestawili. Doktor z miasteczka, z Radoliszek. – I co? – I mówił, że będę zdrów. W deseczki mi nogi zabandażował. Dwa miesiące leżałem, a jak zdjął... – To co? – To powiedział, że już nic nie pomoże. Takie połamanie, że żadnej rady nie ma. – Że nie ma? – Aha! Ojciec chciał mnie do samego Wilna wieźć do szpitala. Ale doktor powiedział, że nie ma po co, bo i sam Pan Bóg tu nie pomoże. Antoni zaśmiał się. – Nieprawda. – Jak to nieprawda? – drżącym głosem zapytał Wasil. – A tak, że nieprawda. Ot! poruszaj palcami!.. A widzisz... Nieprawda! Jakbyś nie mógł poruszyć, to koniec. A stopami? – Nie mogę – skrzywił się Wasil – boli. – Boli?... To i powinno boleć. Znaczy, dobrze jest. Zmarszczył brwi i zdawał się namyślać. Wreszcie powiedział z przekonaniem: – Trzeba tobie nogi znowu połamać i prawidłowo kości złożyć. Jak muszą być. I wyzdrowiejesz. Żebyś palcami nie mógł ruszać, to przepadło, a tak. można. Wasil wpatrywał się weń zdumiony. – A ty. Antoni, skąd wiesz? – Skąd?... – Antoni zawahał się. – Nie wiem skąd. Ale to nic trudnego. O zobacz. Tu tobie zrosło się krzywo i tu, a na tej nodze jeszcze gorzej. Tu pęknięcie aż do kolana pewno jest. Nacisnął i zapytał: – Boli? – Bardzo boli. – A widzisz. I tu musi być tak samo!... Kaleka syknął pod dotknięciem palca. Antoni uśmiechnął się. – Widzisz!... Tu trzeba przekroić skórę i mięśnie. A potem młoteczkiem... albo piłką. Zestawić w porządku. Zwykle spokojny i raczej flegmatyczny Antoni był teraz zmieniony nie do poznania. Z ożywieniem tłumaczył Wasilowi, że nie wolno tracić czasu i trzeba to prędko zrobić. – Doktor Pawlicki nie zgodzi się. – Wasil potrząsnął głową. – On jak co powie, to później i słuchać nie chce. Chyba żeby do Wilna jechać? Drżał cały pod wpływem tej nadziei, jaką w nim obudził Antoni, i wpatrywał się weń z niepokojem. – Nie trzeba do Wilna! – gniewnie odpowiedział Antoni. – Nie trzeba nikogo. Ja sam! Ja sam to zrobię!... – Ty? – już z zupełną niewiarą zawołał Wasil. – A tak, ja. I zobaczysz, będziesz chodził po dawnemu. – A skądże ty to możesz umieć? Toż operacja. Trzeba nauki kończyć, żeby takie rzeczy. Robił ty to kiedy? Antoni spochmurniał. Nie mógł przezwyciężyć tego dziwnego pragnienia, wprost coś go zmuszało do upierania się przy swoim zamiarze. Jednocześnie jednak zrozumiał, że mu nie dadzą, nie pozwolą, że nie będą wierzyć. Oczywiście nigdy nie zajmował się leczeniem ani tym bardziej zestawianiem złamanych nóg. Wśród wielu zawodów, do których się zaprawił w ciągu swojej wieloletniej wędrówki, wiedział to z zupełną pewnością, nigdy nikogo nie leczył. Sam teraz dziwił się sobie, skąd z taką pewnością, z takim przekonaniem mógł twierdzić, że kalectwo Wasila było do usunięcia. Dziwił się, lecz to w najmniejszym stopniu nie zmieniało jego przeświadczenia ani nie osłabiało postanowienia. Antoni Kosiba nie lubił kłamstwa. Jednak tym razem nie chciał się go wyrzec, skoro mogło doprowadzić do celu. – Czy robiłem to? – wzruszył ramionami. – Wiele razy robiłem. I tobie zrobię i wyzdrowiejesz! Jesteś niegłupi i zgodzisz się. Drzwi uchyliły się i mała Natalka zawołała: – Antoni, chodź wieczerzać! A tobie jak, Wasilka, do łóżka przynieść? – Nie będę jeść – niecierpliwie odburknął Wasil, zły, że mu przerywają tak ważną rozmowę. – Wynoś się, Natalka! Zaczął ponownie wypytywać Antoniego i puścił go dopiero wtedy, gdy w sieni zaskrzeczał przynaglający głos matki. W dwa dni potem stary Prokop zawołał do siebie przed młyn Antoniego. Siedział i pykał dymem ze swojej fajki. – Coś ty nagadał, Antoni, mojemu Wasilce? – odezwał się z namysłem. – Niby względem tego leczenia. – Prawdę powiedziałem. – Co za prawdę? – A że ja go mogę z tego kalectwa wyprowadzić. – Jakże ty możesz? – Trzeba rozciąć, kości na nowo rozłamać i z powrotem złożyć. One są źle złożone. Stary splunął, pogłaskał swoją siwą brodę i machnął ręką. – Przestań. Sam doktor powiedział, że tu nic nie pomoże, a ty, głupi, nieuczony, chcesz?... Prawda, że w różnych majsterskich rzeczach rozumiesz się. Nie przeczę. Bo i grzech byłby... ale z ciałem ludzkim to ono nie takie proste. Trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie jaka kosteczka, gdzie jaka żyłeczka, która do której pasuje, która jakie ma znaczenie. Toż sam nieraz prosiaka albo cielaka na ten przykład rozbierałem. Ile tam różnych takich, co i nie połapisz się. A w gruncie rzeczy co?... Bydlę. A u człowieka przecie wszystko delikatne. Znać się na tym trzeba. To tobie nie sieczkarnia, co ją rozśrubujesz, wszystkie śrubki i tam inne takie na ziemi rozłożysz, a później nazad poskładasz, posmarujesz i lepiej rżnie jak przedtem. Umiejętność trzeba mieć, te to szkoły, te to nauki. – Jak chcesz. – Antoni poruszył ramieniem. – Czy ja napieram się, czy co? Mówię, że potrafię, bo już nieraz ludzi z takiej biedy wyciągnąłem, to i potrafię. Czy zdarzyło się tobie ze mną, żebym co na wiatr gadał? Stary milczał. – Czy zdarzyło się, żebym mówił o jakiej robocie, że ją znam, a później żebym ją zepsuł? Mielnik skinął głową. – To prawda! Grzech byłoby przeczyć! Zdatny jesteś i nie szkoduję sobie. Ale tu chodzi o mojego syna. Rozumiesz przecie. O ostatniego, jaki mi został. – To chcesz, żeby został na zawsze kaleką? Bo i to powiem tobie, że nie lepiej z nim będzie, a coraz gorzej. U niego kawałki kości zostały odbite. Sam je ręką namacasz. Mówisz, że nauka potrzebna. Miałeś naukę. Ten doktor z miasteczka przecie uczony. A co zrobił? – Jak uczony nie poradził, nieuczonemu i brać się nie ma po co. Chyba – zawahał się – chyba do Wilna wieźć, do bolnicy. Ale koszt ogromny i też nie wiadomo, czy co pomoże... – I kosztów nie trzeba. Mnie grosza nie zapłacisz. Nie napieram się ja, Prokopie, powtarzam, że nie napieram się. Z dobrego serca, przez życzliwość dla was wszystkich chciałem. Jeżeli boisz się, że Wasila od tego może śmierć albo gorsza choroba spotkać, to uważaj na dwie rzeczy. Najpierw to twoje prawo będzie choćby mnie i zabić. Bronić się nie będę. A zechcesz, to do śmierci w służbie u ciebie za darmo zostanę. Cóż ja zrobię! Żal mi chłopaka, a wiem, że rady dam. Druga zaś rzecz, Prokopie, czy ty nie słyszałeś, jakie jemu myśli po głowie chodzą? – Jakież to myśli? – A takie, żeby sobie życie odebrać. – Tfu, nie wymawiaj w złą godzinę. – Mielnik drgnął. – Ja nie wymawiam. Ale on, Wasilka, ciągiem nad tym rozmyśla. Mnie mówił i innym. Zapytaj Zoni albo i Agaty. – W imię Ojca i Syna!... – A ty, Prokop, Boga nie wzywaj – dodał gniewnie Antoni – bo wszyscy gadają, że twoje nieszczęście z dziećmi to przez karę Bożą za krzywdę twego brata... – Kto tak mówi?! – zawarczał stary. –Kto?... Kto?... A wszyscy. Cała okolica. A jeżeliś jeszcze ciekaw, to i syn twój mówi to samo. Za co, powiada, ja mam cierpieć, wiecznym kaleką być, za grzech ojca?... Zapanowało milczenie. Prokop opuścił głowę i siedział jak skamieniały. Jego długie, siwe włosy i broda poruszały się lekko od wiatru. – Boże, zmiłuj się. Boże, zmiłuj się – szeptał cicho. Antoniemu zrobiło się nagle bardzo nieswojo. Oto rzucił w twarz temu biednemu starcowi najboleśniejsze oskarżenie. Zapragnął złagodzić jakoś to, co powiedział, i odezwał się łagodnie: – Co gadają, to oczywiście wymysł... Wyroków Boskich nikt znać nie może. A Wasil młody jeszcze i głupi. Ja tam w to nie wierzę. Stary nie poruszył się. – Ja nie wierzę – ciągnął Antoni. – A najlepszy dowód to w tym, że twojego syna można wyleczyć i że go wyleczę. Zastanów się, Prokop, bo tylko dobra tobie życzę, jak wiem, że i ty mi zła nie życzysz. Zastanów się, co to będzie, gdy na przekór wszelkim gadaniem Wasil wyzdrowieje, zacznie chodzić, jak wszyscy inni ludzie, weźmie się do pracy? Będziesz miał komu młyn zostawić i na niedołężne swoje lata oparcie i opiekę u rodzonego znajdziesz. Pomyśl, czy nie zamknie to plotkarzom gęby, kiedy zobaczą Wasila zdrowego? Mielnik podniósł się z kloca ciężko i spojrzał na Antoniego. W oczach miał niespokojne iskry. – Słuchaj, Antoni, a przysięgniesz mi, że chłopiec nie umrze? – Przysięgnę – zabrzmiała poważna odpowiedź. – To chodź. Bez słowa poszedł naprzód. Zajrzał do pokojów. Nikogo tu nie było. W rogu przed ikoną chybotał się mały płomyczek lampki. Prokop zdjął ikonę z gwoździa, uroczyście podniósł ją nad głową i powiedział: – Na świętą Przeczystą... – Na świętą Przeczystą – powtórzył Antoni. – Na Chrystusa Zbawiciela... – Na Chrystusa Zbawiciela... – Przysięgam. – Przysięgam. – Przysięgam – powtórzył Antoni i dla potwierdzenia przysięgi ucałował obraz, który mu przysunął Prokop. Wszystko miało się odbyć w zupełnej tajemnicy. Prokop Mielnik nie chciał, by przez nadanie sprawie rozgłosu znowu ożyły w okolicy rozmowy o wypędzonym bracie i o karze Boskiej, co miała za to spaść na jego potomstwo. Pomimo przysięgi Antoniego Kosiby, pomimo wyjątkowego zaufania, jakie doń żywił, liczył się przecież z możliwością śmierci syna. Dlatego też nawet swoim najbliższym nie udzielił dokładnych informacji. W ciągu następnego dnia, zgodnie z planem Antoniego, baby musiały uprzątnąć przybudówkę. Napalono tam w piecu, zaniesiono ceber z wodą, dwa największe rondle i pościel Wasila, a także Antoniego. Babom i drugiemu parobkowi Prokop powiedział tylko to: – Antoni zna sposób leczenia i będzie tam leczyć Wasilkę. Tymczasem Antoni wybrał sobie z narzędzi młotek, małą piłkę, wyczyścił ją do białości roztartą cegłą i dorobił rączkę. Potem wyszukał dłutko i dwa noże. I to, i to ostrzył długo, ale że robił to w składziku, nikt go nie mógł podpatrzeć. Nie wiedział też nikt, jak wystrugał sobie wklęsłe deseczki. Stary Prokop z samego rana poszedł do miasteczka i wróciwszy zaniósł Antoniemu do przybudówki jakieś paczki. Była to wata i jodyna. Bandaże sporządził Antoni sam z dwóch prześcieradeł. Wieczorem przeniesiono Wasila i obaj spędzili już tę noc razem w przybudówce. W przybudówce była duża izba z trzema oknami i ciemna alkowa. Wasilowi postawiono łóżko w izbie. Alkowę zajął Antoni. Tak samo jak i w izbie domowej pod ścianami były tu ławy, a w kącie duży stół. Wasil nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż wypytywał Antoniego o różne szczegóły. – Spałbyś już – ofuknął go wreszcie Antoni. – Co, boisz się bólu, jak baba? – Ja nie boję się bólu. Gdzież tam. Sam zobaczysz. Ani jęknę. I o to tylko cię proszę, ty nie zważaj na ból. Ja przetrzymam. Byle dobrze było. – Będzie dobrze. O świcie młyn ruszył normalnie. Z tą tylko różnicą, że obie młode kobiety musiały pójść do pomocy na miejsce Antoniego. – Cóż to, Prokop – podżartowywali chłopi – ty babami młyn pędzisz? Ale Prokop na żarty nie odpowiadał. Nie to mu było w głowie. Robił swoje, lecz wciąż modlił się w duchu. Tymczasem słońce wydostało się już z mgieł wiszących nad horyzontem i zalało świat ciepłą jasnością. W przybudówce zrobiło się zupełnie widno. Krzątający się już od dawna Antoni mruczał coś pod nosem. Wasil wodził za nim wzrokiem i nie odzywał się. Ten brodaty olbrzym wydawał mu się człowiekiem niesamowitym, tajemniczym i niebezpiecznym. W jego zachowaniu się, w pośpiechu i w nagłych, krótkich zamyśleniach, w półuśmiechach i w marszczeniu brwi było coś, co wywoływało zabobonny strach. Wasil wiedział, że nikt tu teraz nie przyjdzie i że zdany jest na jego łaskę. Wiedział też, że żadne prośby nie pomogą, że Antoni nie odstąpi za nic od planu. Byłby może krzyczał o ratunek, lecz i na to nie mógł się zdobyć. Patrzał jak urzeczony na niezrozumiałe czynności Antoniego, na to, jak ten powrzucał różne narzędzia do wrzącej wody, jak owinął się prześcieradłem, jak ustawił na taborecie zwitki bandażów... Jak wydobył skądś postronki... Wasilko pomyślał, że tak musi wyglądać kat, szykujący się do zadawania tortur. Toteż ogarnęło go zdziwienie, gdy nagle usłyszał nad sobą ciepły i serdeczny głos, tak różny od zwykłego tonu Antoniego. Antoni pochylił się nad nim i mówił pogodnie i życzliwie: – No, przyjacielu, śmiało, po męsku! Trzeba trochę pocierpieć, jeżeli chcesz być znowu dzielnym, dziarskim chłopcem. Wszystko pójdzie dobrze. No, oprzyj się na mnie. Wziął go na ręce i ułożył na stole. – Widzisz – mówił – ja wiem, żeś odważny, że zaciśniesz zęby i ani piśniesz. Ale możesz mimo woli drgnąć i dlatego muszę cię przywiązać. Bo takie drgnięcie popsułoby mi robotę. Dobrze? – Wiąż – szepnął Wasil. – I nie patrz tutaj. Spoglądaj sobie na pułap albo przez okno na chmurki na niebie. Ten spokojny głos przynosił nerwom Wasila ukojenie. Czuł, jak mocno opasują go sznury, był teraz przytwierdzony do stołu tak, że ruszyć się nie mógł. Zezując w bok zauważył jeszcze, że Antoni zakasał wysoko rękawy i długo mył ręce w parującej wodzie. Potem zabrzęczały narzędzia, jeszcze sekunda i na prawej nodze uczuł jakby dwa szybkie dotknięcia rozpalonego drutu. Jeszcze dwa!... Ból stawał się coraz dotkliwszy. Wasil zacisnął szczęki z całej siły, do oczu napłynęły łzy. Zdawało mu się, że mijają godziny, a ból wciąż wzrastał... Wreszcie przez zaciśnięte zęby wydobyło mu się przytłumione, długie wycie: – Aaaaa.... Nagle na zbolałą nogę spadło silne uderzenie. Ból był tak potworny, że ogniem napełnił szpik w kościach i targnął mięśniami w śmiertelnym skurczu. W oczach zawirowały srebrzyste punkciki. – Umieram – pomyślał i opadł bezwładnie. Gdy odzyskał przytomność, pierwszym jego wrażeniem był smak wódki w ustach. Czuł się bezgranicznie osłabiony. Nie mógł podnieść powiek, nie mógł zdać sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajduje i co się z nim stało. Potem poczuł zapach dymu tytoniowego, a następnie zaczął rozróżniać szept. Dwaj ludzie rozmawiali. Tak, poznał głos ojca i Antoniego. Z trudem otworzył oczy. Po chwili oswoiły się ze światłem. Naprzeciw na ławce siedział, wpatrując się weń, ojciec. Obok stał Antoni. – Oczy otworzył – powiedział ojciec. – Syneczku, Wasilku! Bóg ma nad nami grzesznymi miłosierdzie! Niech Jego imię będzie sławione na wieki wieków! Syneczku, żyjesz że ty? Żyjesz?... – Co nie ma żyć. – Antoni zbliżył się do łóżka. – Żyje i powinien wyzdrowieć. – To ty mnie nogi zestawiał? – szeptem zapytał Wasil. – A jakże. I wszystko dobrze udało się. Strasznie ty je miałeś połamane, a ten doktor to jeszcze tobie szkody narobił. Teraz musisz leżeć spokojnie. Powinno wszystko zrosnąć się. – I będę... będę chodzić?... – Będziesz. – Jak wszyscy? – Tak samo. Powieki Wasila opadły znowu. – Zasnął – objaśnił Antoni. – Niech śpi. Sen siłę daje. Kategoria:Znachor